A printing device for carrying out printing on a printing object to be printed, such as paper, film, cloth or the like, has been known.
Such printing is generally carried out by applying an ink containing a coloring agent and an aqueous solvent onto a printing object to form a printed object. For this reason, the printed object immediately after the printing process is in a wet state containing the aqueous solvent, and the corresponding aqueous solvent needs to be removed from the printed object.
In the printed object immediately after the printing process from which the aqueous solvent needs to be removed as described above, when much time is required for removing the aqueous solvent, bleeding of ink onto the printing object due to insufficient drying of ink, flocculation of ink, mixed color with ink having another color, retransferring to the printing object caused by an ink transferring process from a contact member to the printing surface and the like tend to occur, thereby causing a problem of degradation in image quality. Therefore, as the printing device, such a printing device provided with a drying device so as to dry the printing object immediately after the printing process has been developed.
For example, an ink-jet recording device (for example, see Patent Literature 1), which is an ink-jet recording device capable of continuously recording on the two surfaces of a web, and provided with a plurality of recording heads installed therein, a drying device for drying the web on which recording is made by the recording heads and guide rollers for guiding the web, and another ink-jet recording device (for example, see Patent Literature 2), which is provided with a line head disposed on the recording surface side of a web, guide rollers for guiding the web, a suction mechanism disposed on the non-recording surface side of the web, and a drying device for drying the web on which recording is made by the recording head, have been known.
In this manner, in general, the drying device is provided with a heating roller part for heating a printing object while guiding the printing object.
In recent years, in the drying device, in the case when the printing object is dried by the heating roller part, since the aqueous solvent is evaporated to float, such a drying device that is provided with a chamber so as to cover the heating roller part and prevent the evaporated aqueous solvent from leaking outside has been developed.
However, since the heating roller part has a large size, when it is equipped with the chamber, a problem arises in which maintenance becomes difficult.
In contrast, a drum type drying machine in which a drying chamber is moved has been known. That is, a drum type drying machine has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 3) in which a drying drum, a drying chamber that is disposed so as to be opposed to at least one portion of the outer circumferential surface of the drying drum and a drying machine main body in which the drying drum and the drying chamber are housed are installed, and in the drying machine main body, inner rail parts extending in parallel with its axis line are installed, and outer rail parts that are continuously coupled to the inner rail parts and extend in the extending direction of the inner rail parts are detachably disposed so that the drying chamber is designed so as to move from the inner rail parts toward the outer rail parts side.
In accordance with such a drum type drying device, by moving the drying chamber, maintenance of the drying drum or the like can be more easily carried out.